Disney Channel/On-Screen Watermarks
Early 1990s-1997 1997-2002 This is the first screen bug used for Disney Channel full time, no bugs were used from 1983 to 1997, with the exception of the early 1990s bug seen above that could be seen for a few moments at any given moment. Dc bug 1997 with banner.png|Watermark with a banner from a 2002 airing of Toy Story ÷ 2002-2010 2002-06/07 version 2006/07-2010 version Dc_2002.PNG Dc +1.PNG|''Disney Channel +1'' bug Disney in english Canada.jpg|''Disney in English'' bug Dc usa.PNG|Used in the United States of America, this bug is smaller than other Disney Channel bugs used at the time (circa. 2005) Disney Channel Russia 2008.PNG|Used in Russia (2012), note that "Channel" was changed to "Канал", the Russian word for "channel" Disney_Channel_Sweden_promo_screen_A.png|Disney Channel Sweden promo (2009, A) Disney_Channel_Sweden_promo_screen_B.png|Disney Channel Sweden promo (2009, B) 2010-2014 Disney-channel_2010_bug.jpg Dc bug 2010 other.PNG|Used in the United Kingdom Disney_Channel_Ukraine_bug_used_during_programming.jpg|Ukraine bug used during programming 2014-present 2014-2017 Dc_2014.jpg|2014-2017 Dc_bug_2014_(online).jpg|Seen on online videos in Germany Turkey-HD-Disney-Channel-.jpg|Colored bug, used in Turkey Disney_channel_Russia_Onscreen_bug_(year_2014).jpg|Russian bug 2017-2020 Main DC_2017_bug-swatch1-01.png DC_2017_bug-swatch2-01.png DC_2017_bug-swatch3-01.png DC_2017_bug-swatch4-01.png DC_2017_bug-swatch5-01.png DC_2017_bug-swatchlogo-01.png Disney_channel_screen_bug_new.png Disney_Channel_Philippines_DOG_Blue_March_2017.png Christmas DC_2017_bug_christmas_swatch1-01.png DC_2017_bug_christmas_swatch2-01.png DC_2017_bug_christmas_swatch3-01.png DC_2017_bug_christmas_swatch4-01.png DC_2017_bug_christmas_swatchlogo-01.png Disney_channel_screen_bug_new.png Others Big_Hero_6_Baymax_Return_screenshot.png|2017-present 3BEDCC70-13E0-4757-87A4-31F3A0EADCD2.jpeg|Startup on-screen bug animation used on Southeast Asia from March 01, 2017-January 01, 2018. 0AA60FC2-3E4A-41D3-9074-DB415E477C26.jpeg|Program bug used in Southeast Asia from March 01-December 31, 2017. 6C02DCFC-388B-40CF-A61D-3D861208B3FD.jpeg|Pre-Social Media Era on-screen bug used in Southeast Asia during Winter 2017 before it was fully rebrand in January 2018. 8DEDBF0A-60CB-498D-8CB5-A6B49DDD0274.jpeg 0A3F4B39-09FF-47B3-962B-95325B65ECA6.jpeg DCAsia2018Screenshot_(37).png|Southeast Asian channel screen-bug in January 2018 in honor of the New Year and the launch of Social Media Age branding Vlcsnap-2020-01-13-22h42m31s660.png 974C8974-F01C-44F3-98A9-AD12C3B776D5.png|An example of the Next bug with New sign being shown in Australia or Asia in 2018 Vlcsnap-2019-10-27-23h38m30s508.png|New bug shown (during a premiere) in Australia or Asia in 2018-present. 5C573881-D473-4077-89A8-7DEF00313CB9.png|Colored screen-bug shown in Australia from January 1, 2018-April 2019. D3mLYIkUcAA8oq6.jpg_large.jpg|Uncolored screen-bug with closed captions sign shown in Australia from April 2019-2020. 5099B7D9-3E2F-48CE-8473-19E19E0A965D.png|New bug shown (during a show) in Australia from January 1, 2018-April 2019. 20190908_174527.jpg|Southeast Asian channel screen-bug from September 1-14, 2019 to promote Descendants 3 D3AsiaBug.png|Southeast Asian channel onscreen-bug featuring Descendants 3 premiere countdown on September 14, 2019 EDA2E71F-1087-4122-9A8A-FC9F9576920C.jpeg|The Scream-a-thon screen bugs used in Southeast Asia on October 1-31, 2018 Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-18h08m21s853.png|The Scream-a-Thon screen bugs use in Southeast Asia on October 1-31, 2019 File:Vlcsnap-2019-11-18-14h00m14s302.png|Southeast Asia screen bug used to commemorate Mickey Mouse's Birthday. (Frame A) Vlcsnap-2019-11-18-14h00m16s494.png|Southeast Asia screen bug used to commemorate Mickey Mouse's Birthday. (Frame B) 2019-present 0E328716-13E5-4B61-989C-A3462175E25F.jpeg|Pre-Item Age Era Christmas variant on-screen bug used in Southeast Asia since December 2018 20190812_060104.jpg|Southeast Asian channel screen-bug in August 2019 to promote Wizards of Warna Walk B80D8698-CB86-464E-ADF1-0CCD9B6951C7.jpeg|Startup on-screen bug animation used on Latin America. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-15h12m40s957.jpg|Startup on-screen bug animation used in United States. EQyHt_lXYAAYxS-.jpg|Screen-bug used in United States in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio (February 14, 2020-present). Vlcsnap-2020-01-15-14h35m16s802.png|Program bug used in United States. Vlcsnap-2020-01-15-14h22m28s528.png|New episode reminder bug used in United States. Vlcsnap-2020-01-18-21h55m56s028.png|Program bug with "New" sign used in United States. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-15h13m01s816.jpg|Next bug shown in United States on-screen bug. Vlcsnap-2020-01-18-21h48m55s348.png|Next bug with "New" sign used in United States. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-16h19m46s831.jpg|Next bug with "More" sign used in United States. Vlcsnap-2020-01-25-21h53m36s204.png|Weekend Mornings bug used in United States (2020-present) Vlcsnap-2020-01-19-14h51m16s298.png|Startup on-screen bug startup animation during Halloween used in United States. Vlcsnap-2020-01-19-14h52m26s924.png|Finished on-screen bug finished animation during Halloween used in United States. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-16h16m04s969.jpg|Next bug used in United Stated during Hallowen. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-17h24m42s503.jpg|Next More bug used in United States during Halloween. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-16h13m24s462.jpg|Startup on-screen bug animation used in United Stated during Christmas. E1B324FF-9929-4D84-9934-6E9CB6F7FEE6.jpeg|Finished on-screen bug animation used in United States during Christmas. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-17h29m21s654.jpg|Next bug used in United States during Christmas. Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-16h13m57s220.jpg|Next bug with More sign used in United Stated during Christmas. Vlcsnap-2020-01-13-11h26m09s245.png|Chinese New Year 2020 startup on-screen bug animation used in Southeast Asia to commemorate the launch of Item Age Era. Z-O-M-B-I-E-S_2_screen_bug.png|Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2 premiere date bug shown in United States Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Disney Channels Worldwide